wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
There Was A Princess
There Was A Princess is a story told in song from Pop Go The Wiggles!, Wiggle House and Nursery Rhymes 2. Song Lyrics 2007 Version There was a princess Long ago, long ago, long ago; There was a princess long ago, Long, long ago. And she lived in a big high tower, A big high tower, a big high tower; And she lived in a big high tower, Long, long ago. A queen a was naughy a cast a spell, Cast a spell, cast a spell; A queen was naughy cast a spell, cast a spell. The princess slept for a hundred years, A hundred years, a hundred years; The princess slept for a hundred years, Long, long ago. A great big forest grew around, Grew around, grew around; A great big forest grew around, Long, long ago. A gallant prince came riding by, Riding by, riding by; A gallant prince came riding by, Long, long ago. He chopped the trees down with his sword, With his sword, with his sword; He chopped the trees down with his sword, Long, long ago. He woke the princess with a kiss, With a kiss, with a kiss; He woke the princess with a kiss, Long, long ago. They had a royal wedding, A wedding, a wedding; They had a royal wedding, Long, long ago. So everybody's happy now, Happy now, happy now; So everybody's happy now, Happy now. 2014 Version There was a princess Long ago, long ago, long ago; There was a princess long ago, Long, long ago. And she lived in a big high tower, Big high tower, big high tower; And she lived in a big high tower, Long, long ago. She spent her days or (waved to the crowds drinking sips of tea) or Yodeling, (sips of tea) or yoldeling, (sips of tea) or yodeling. She (waved to the crowds drinking sips of tea) or spent her days yodeling, Long, long ago. A jealous fairy cast a spell, Cast a spell, cast a spell; A jealous fairy cast a spell, Long, long ago. The princess slept for a hundred years, Hundred years, hundred years; The princess slept for a hundred years, Long, long ago. A handsome prince came riding by, Riding by, riding by; A handsome prince came riding by, Long, long ago. He woke the princess with a kiss(y-wissy-wissy-woo), Kiss(y-wissy-wissy-woo), kiss(y-wissy-wissy-woo;) He woke the princess with a kiss(y-wissy-wissy-woo,) Long, long ago. And everybody's happy now, Happy now, happy now; And everybody's happy now, Long, long ago. Song Credits Trivia * Dominic Lindsay's name is listed credited in other versions of the song credits such as the US version, although he didn't arrange the song. * The Current Wiggles' studio version was first made into a video on Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle! (TV Series). * The song was uploaded on The Wiggles' YouTube channel on January 3rd 2019. Performances Video *Pop Go The Wiggles! *Wiggle House *Nursery Rhymes 2 Album *Pop Go The Wiggles! *Wiggle House *Nursery Rhymes 2 Video Category:Wiggles songs Category:Pop Go The Wiggles Songs Category:2007 songs Category:2007 Category:Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Sam Moran Songs Category:Paul Paddick Songs Category:Lemma songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Simon Pryce Songs Category:Emma Watkins Songs Category:Lachlan Gillespie Songs Category:Wigglehouse songs Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:Nursery Rhymes Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:New Wiggles Category:Music Category:Wiggles Songs The Wiggles Didn't Write Category:DVD and CD Different Version Songs Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:Taking Off Concert songs Category:Series 10 Category:Series 6 Category:Songs In Medleys Category:Nursery Rhymes Medley Songs Category:2018 Category:2018 songs Category:Nursery Rhymes 2 Songs Category:Songs that have song credit mistakes Category:Oliver Brian Songs Category:Alex Keller Songs Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles Category:YouTube Songs Category:Songs that have Sound Effects Category:Stories